habiticafandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Chave dos Canis
A Chave dos Canis reseta todos os mascotes e/ou montarias da geração um do jogador para zero. Em outras palavras, todo mascote e montaria que o jogador possui, com exceção de mascotes/montarias que ganharam através de missões e mascotes/montarias por poções raras/mágicas, é liberada/removida do seu estábulo. Uma vez que tenha usado, o jogador poderá empilhar as conquistas Mestre das Bestas, Mestre das Montarias, e Triad Bingo. Há três opções disponíveis que a Chave pode executar. O jogador pode liberar seus mascotes, suas montarias, ou ambos simultaneamente. Quais animais de estimação e montarias são liberados? Somente mascotes e montarias da geração um são liberadas. *Os mascotes da geração um são incubados com ovos que podem ser obtidos por drops aleatórios (Lobo, Filhote de Tigre, Filhote de Panda, Filhote de Leão, Raposa, Porco Voador, Dragão, Cacto, Filhote de Urso) chocados usando apenas poções de incubação comuns. *Geração um de montarias são as montarias que cultivadas a partir desses animais de estimação. A Chave dos Canis não pode liberar: * Mascotes e Montarias obtidas através de Missões * Mascotes Raros * Montarias Raras * Mascotes por Porção Mágica * Montarias por Porção Mágica Disponibilidade A Chave dos Canis tornam-se disponíveis depois que o jogador atinge conquistas específicas. *A conquista Mestre das Bestas habilita a chave "Liberar Meus Mascotes". O jogador pode usar esta chave essa chave antes de ganharem as conquistas Mestre das Montarias e Triad Bingo, mas devem estar conscientes de que pode prolongar substancialmente o tempo necessário para obter essas conquistas. * A chave "Liberar Minhas Montarias" torna-se disponível uma vez que Mestre das Montarias é adquirida. *A opção "Liberar Ambos" também torna-se disponível uma vez que Mestre das Montarias é adquirida (uma vez que é um super conjunto de Mestre das Bestas). O jogador pode encontrar a Chave dos Canis no Mercado na categoria Especial. Esta custa 4 (quarto) gemas para liberar toda a gerção um de mascotes ou montarias. A opção Liberar Ambos é grátis para os jogadores quando eles alcançam a conquista Triad Bingo, mas jogadores que desejam libertar ambos antes da conquista devem pagar 6 (seis) gemas. Note que, se o jogador tiver adquirido a conquista Triad Bingo, mas desejar liberar apenas montarias ou apenas mascotes, a chave não será gratuita; isto sempre custará 4 (quatro) gemas. Efeitos de Jogo or Se o jogador escolher o botão "Liberar meus Mascotes", todos seus mascotes da geração um serão deletados. Se o jogador escolher o botão "Liberar minhas Montarias", todos suas montarias da geração um serão deletadas. As ações são irreversíveis, então o jogador que deseja fazê-lo deve ter realmente certeza de que quer deletar seus mascotes e/ou montarias antes de clicar em qualquer um dos botões. O jogador precisará começar a encontrar ou a comprar os ovos, poções de incubação, e comida para seus mascotes. O jogador reterá qualquer ovo, poções de incubação e comida em seu Inventário. Conquistas Depois que o jogador usar a Chave dos Canis, suas conquistas Mestre das Bestas, Mestre das Montarias, e Triad Bingo na página de Estatísticas terá a seguinte frase adicionada, com um "X" sendo substituído pelo número de vezes que uma chave relevante foi usada. A chave "Liberar Ambos" irá incrementar os três números (assumindo que o jogador alcançou a conquista do Triad Bingo). *Mestre das Bestas: "e liberou seus mascotes um total de X vezes" *Mestre das Montarias: "e liberou todas suas 90 montarias um total de X vezes" *Triad Bingo: "e liberou seu estábulo completo um total de X vezes" Note que, uma vez que a Chave dos Canis tenha sido usada fornecendo a mensagem acima, a conquista não será empilhada até a próxima Chave dos Canis ser usada novamente. Por que usar a Chave dos Canis? *O jogador deseja empilhar as conquistas Mestre das Bestas, Mestre das Montarias e Triad Bingo. *Jogadores que obtêm satisfação pela coleção de mascotes e montarias podem encontrar-se menos motivados depois de terem alcançado a conquista Triad Bingo. Assim como acontece com o Orbe de Renascimento, a Chave dos Canis permite um jogador começar um novo jogo. en:Key to the Kennels Categoria:Mecânicas do Jogo Categoria:Mechanics Categoria:Mascotes e Montarias Categoria:Pets and Mounts Categoria:Unlockable Features Categoria:Recursos Desbloqueáveis Categoria:Funções Desbloqueáveis